


Our Story is a Bittersweet One (But Happier Days Have Come)

by Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Merlin reflects, a lot changes in 1500 years, but it's alright because he has Arthur with him once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore/pseuds/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur nods and kisses the crown of Merlin's head and Merlin snuggles himself into the warm space between Arthur's stomach and chest. He smiles and kisses the soft skin there, fingers playing with sparse blonde curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story is a Bittersweet One (But Happier Days Have Come)

Sometimes he'll look back at himself, twenty years ago, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty and he'll remember how desperate he felt to see his king again. How he'd been thinking of how to escape, everything - and to sleep. Just sleep.

How he'd begun to forget his mothers hair, Gaius's wise eyes, the way Gwen wrinkled her nose. Arthur's voice. The jokes, everything, having faded like stone under the ocean waves, leaving behind nothing but cold remains.

How he'd thought that any happiness in the world was gone.

And he'll think about how much time has changed him once again. He'll want to find a way to go back and tell himself that Arthur would be back, that it would hurt him to see the scars. That he just had to stay strong a little longer. Just a little more time before all is right again.

Because, he knows it's okay now, because Arthur is here, because he still has dimples in only one cheek. Still has eyes that remind Merlin of the sea calm and beautiful and deadly and dark. Still trusted Merlin - still loved Merlin.

And perhaps, perhaps if his younger self wasn't wandering blindly, wasn't lost and broken, then he could -

"What are you thinking about, idiot? You look like your in pain over there."

Merlin looked up from his knees and turned his head to find Arthur staring at him, Arthur who is beautiful in sweats and no shirt with a days stubble on his chin and creeping up his face like vines of golden ivy.

"You, me. I couldn't see us here - together again thirty years ago. I thought I'd never see you again, you prat, it was horrible. I thought that after the lake dried up there was no chance you'd ever return."

Something ticks in Arthurs jaw and he frowns as he grabs Merlin by the wrists, thumbs massaging scars, his eyes on the ones that his shirt covers.

"I did."

"I know."

"I'm not leaving you. Not again, Merlin. I promise."

"Thank you."

Arthur nods and kisses the crown of Merlin's head and Merlin snuggles himself into the warm space between Arthur's stomach and chest. He smiles and kisses the soft skin there, fingers playing with sparse blonde curls.


End file.
